Paw Patrol : Mystery in Great Valley
''Paw Patrol : Mystery in Great Valley ''is a platformer game developped by Spin Master and edited by Nintendo for the Gamecube HD. The game realase date is 19th april 2017. This game is the first game of the Paw Patrol series, and is inspired by the children television series Paw Patrol. The main characters are preserved, but the world is change and the storie is more "Serious". For exemple, in this game and in his successors, Ryder and the Paw Patrol fight against crime in the city of the Great Valley, who became a huge metropolis by the fact of discovery of gold and diamonds in the southern carees. The english is not my first languages, so excuse-me if the page lacks coherence Gameplay The game allows the player to control Ryder and 2 at 3 Paw Patrol dogs by level phase, the dogs always changing per phase depending on the necessity (each dog have a special equipment which is unlocked once we picked up 10 bones-shaped croquettes). This situation changes only at the lasts levels, where all dogs are playable (each dogs costumes is a wink to a job. Exemple : Chase, policeman). The player operates in a open world in 3D where he can explore everyting without time limit. Comparatively, you must always finish a defined objective for each phase of the level to end the phase or the level. At the end of a phase or a level, a cutscene triggers, safeguarding the player progression. Story In only 3 week, the little town of the Great Valley had become a huge metropolis. Ryder was against the developments, he said that a great city engendered more problems than a small. Unfortunately, his advice had been ignored and he realized later that the mayor of the city counting on him and the Paw Patrol to ensure safety in the futuristic metropolis which had nearly 1 billion of inhabitants. One week after the end of the works, Ryder received a strange letter : she said that a bank robbery had place in the left wing of the métropolis. The young man therefore left with Chase and Rocky for investigate the crime. Once arriving at the bank, the little band saw two things : the showcase was crumbs on the sidewalk and the bank safe, yet equipped with a tamper-proof technology was open. Looking closer, Rocky is suprised that the money was not stolen. When he heads to the exit, Chase stumbles upon a strange object. In cleanser, Ryder discovered a lightning emblem. And that is by reflecting on what they have just seen that the young man and his friends left the place. The rest of the story coming soon !! Game Modes Story Mode The main mode, this is the starting mode. Finish the story to unlock the others modes !! Open World In this mode, the player can walk as long as he wants in the city for help peoples in the Great Valley Free Play In this mode, the player can replay the story level with all of the dogs. The Paw Patrol Here are all of the Paw Patrol puppies, their breed, their job wink and their special equipment Category:2017 Category:Nintendo Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:3D Games Category:Platforming Games